And There Comes A Day
by RavenRedSea
Summary: Indiana Hill knew something was up when she started getting dreams about a Golden City. She knew something was wrong when she got dreams about Captain America. She knew something was seriously messed up when she got dreams about Irom Man. But when her Aunt took her to the middle of the New Mexico desert, she finally found out why she was seriously messed up. (Used to be Miss Hill)
1. Chapter 1

Okay Guys, here's the deal. I am open for suggestions about what should happen. I really have no idea where this is going to go. Your support is muchly appreciated!

* * *

And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born – to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then-for now, the Avengers Assemble!

My life was strange. I had dreams about things of the past, present and future. I told them as stories to my little brother. His favourite were the stories of Luke and Tom in the Golden City. I had come up with the names, for I never heard their names. But then, the night before it all happened, I had the dream.

I was crouched behind some rocks and watched the scene unfold. A creature, an armoured creature, stood next to a horned shaped shadow.

"The Tesseract has awakened." The creature hissed. "It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power." The shadowed figure was handed a sceptre. It had a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blades. "But our ally knows its working as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans. What can they do but burn?"

I woke up with a start. The dream came flooding in and I sighed, tossing it aside. But in my head, I kept going over the shadowed figure. He looked a little like Luke. The horned helmet was exactly like the one he wore. At least I would have a new part of the story to tell William.

I got out of bed and rushed down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I took a left and entered the kitchen. I grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster. When it emerged, I spread jam on it; sitting down as Will came rushing in.

"Indi!" he called.

"Yes Will?" I answered.

"Did you remember Aunty Maria is coming today?" he asked.

"Of course." I lied. Truthfully I had completely forgotten because of the dream that Aunt Maria was taking me to see what she does.

"Can you tell me a story before you go?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. "Would you like one about Luke and Tom?"

"Yes!" he squealed.

"Okay." I sighed. "Luke had survived his fall into the never ending pit, saved by some aliens, who wanted the Tesseract for themselves."

"Wasn't the Tesseract in the Captain America story?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "And know it's in this one. Anyway, the aliens told Luke that if he wanted to keep on living, he was going to help them take over earth."

I was about to continue when the doorbell rang. Will and I glanced at each other before racing to the door. Of course, I won, being older and much taller than my six year old brother. I opened the door and Aunty Maria stood there, looking very happy.

"Aunt Maria." I smiled, wrapping her in a hug.

"How are you Indi?" Aunt Maria asked.

"Fine." I half lied. I was slightly shaken from the dream. "Would you like to come in? I need to get changed."

"Thank you." She smiled.

I stepped aside as Will attacked her and I went upstairs. I walked into my room and pulled on sneakers, loose jeans and a black t-shirt. I wrapped a grey hoodie around my waist, then putting my ipod in my back pocket. Grabbing my suitcase, I closed my door for what would be the last time in a month. I picked up the suitcase and thumped down the stairs. Will was telling Aunt Maria about the _story _I had just told him as I walked into the living room.

"Ready to go?" Aunt Maria asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Mum came over and wrapped in a hug so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe mum." I choked.

"Sorry, just don't die, okay. Make sure Maria takes good care of you." Mum said, releasing me from her death grip.

"Okay." Aunt Maria and I both sighed at the same time.

"Have fun kiddo." Dad smiled, fist bumping me.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder as Aunt Maria and I both exited the house.

Outside, a large four-wheel drive was waiting for us. Aunt Maria loaded my suitcase into the boot and I climbed in the front. Aunt Maria climbed in the driver's seat and we took off.

We drove until nightfall, and then took a helicopter to New Mexico with a man who was introduced to me as Director Fury. He seemed nice enough, but I defiantly did not want to get on his bad side. When we landed, people were running around, like some sort of evacuation. A man in a suit stood waiting for us as we climbed out of the helicopter.

"How bad it is?" Fury asked.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." The man in the suit answered.

"That's Agent Coulson." Aunt Maria whispered in my ear.

Agent Coulson lead us down some stairs and through what looked like a radiation facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff ran around, only taking essentials.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Agent Coulson explained.

_Tesseract. _I thought. _That glowing cube in the Captain America dream. And wasn't Selvig the guy Tom met in New Mexico?_

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase." Fury said.

"He wasn't testing it; he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancements." Coulson countered.

"It just turned itself on?" Aunt Maria asked.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing." Coulson answered. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evacuation."

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson answered.

"Do better." Fury ordered.

Coulson left and we continued heading down.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Aunt Maria said.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury countered.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Aunt Maria explained.

"I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury ordered.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Maria asked.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." She sighed, before turning to some agents. "With me."

Fury placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're coming with me." He ordered. I walked in his tow again before he spoke up. "What do you know about the Tesseract, Miss Hill?"

"Only that it's bad news." I answered.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, now interested.

"I have these dreams." I explained. "Things from the past and the present. The Tesseract popped up a lot in dreams about a guy called Captain America. But recently, it was the topic of conversation between an alien and a guy I call Luke."

"Interesting." He mumbled.

We entered a rather elaborate chamber with people tapping away at computers.

"Talk to me Doctor." Fury ordered.

Dr. Selvig emerged from behind one of the computers, looking concerned. I glanced over at the Tesseract and watched as it glowed unusually brightly and flare rings shot out randomly.

"Director." Dr. Selvig greeted Fury. "And?"

"Indiana Hill." I introduced myself.

"How old are you?" Selvig asked.

"Sixteen." I answered.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig replied.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

I zoned out and started staring at the Tesseract. After all those dreams of it, I could finally see it in person. Something I had desperately wanted to do since I started having those dreams. Seeing Dr. Selvig was also pretty cool, considering that he had met Tom. I moved to one of the boxes and sat down, watching as people were furiously studying their computers.

The Tesseract glowed increasingly brighter and a beam of light erupted from it. A shockwave threw everyone back, pushing me into the gap between the two boxes. I heard heavy breathing start on the platform at the end of the chamber. I watched as the guards slowly approached, weapons trained on the platform. A figure was kneeling on the platform, smoking coming off it. He raised his head, showing a mischievous grin. I gasped and hid myself further in between the boxes. It was Luke! The Luke from my dreams. What was he doing here?

He stood up, holding the sceptre I had seen given to him in that dream. Things were just getting creepy now.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury ordered.

Luke looked at the spear and suddenly pointed it at where Fury and another man were standing. Blue explosive light erupted from the blue gem in the spear, hurtling towards the men. The other man tackles Fury, barely missing them. All hell broke loose. Machine guns fired at Luke, but the bullets bounced off him without a thought. In the blink of an eye, Luke had taken down several of the guards with knives and energy blasts from his sceptre. He stopped and waited to see he would take him on next. The man Fury had been with stood up, but when he raised his gun to Luke, Luke grabbed his hand.

"You have heart, Barton." Luke snarled.

He pointed the tip of his spear at Barton's chest, lightly tapping it. It was clear, even from my distance, that Barton's eyes turned black. The spear pulled away from the man's chest, and he stood up straight. I just noticed Fury placing the Tesseract in a case before Luke did.

"Please don't. I still need that." Luke snapped.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said slowly, turning to face Luke.

"Of course it does." Loki countered. "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

_Loki? I wasn't that far off on the name._

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig asked, standing up from behind his computer bench.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury intervened.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki smiled smugly.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury asked amused.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki smiled happily.

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom." Loki answered. "Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace."

Like a gunslinger, Loki turned to face Selvig, placing the spear on his chest, making Selvig's eyes glow black. I gasped loudly, causing everyone's heads to turn towards me. Within seconds, two guards had grabbed my arms, dragging me towards Loki.

"And who is this?" Loki asked, mildly amused.

"Indiana Hill, and that's all you'll know." I spat.

"We shall see about that, my darling." He smirked.

Loki raised his sceptre and placed it on my chest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself. I wrote this second chapter during lunch and into my french class. My teacher sucks.**

**A big thank you to jakefan who added my story to Alert Subscription ****_4 minutes_**** after I posted it! THANKS! Also to DisneyMagicalDreams for doing the same.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I expected to feel something as I became his guinea pig, but I didn't. I opened my eyes to see Loki's confused face. He tried it again, and again, but each time, he failed.

"I don't think it works." I smiled helpfully.

"Either way, you are coming with me." Loki growled.

"Sir, Director Fury was stalling." Barton pipped in. "This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of old." Fury smiled.

"He's right." Selvig agreed. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then." Loki mumbled.

Loki looked at Barton, and without a moment's hesitation, Barton shoots Fury. Selvig grabbed the case containing the Tesseract as Barton roughly grabs my arm and pulls me out of the chamber.

We walked for a while, and eventually I stopped struggling. We arrived in a parking lot. Aunt Maria looked confused as I was thrown into the back of the truck with Loki and the Tesseract.

"We need these vehicles." Barton told Aunt Maria.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"He didn't tell me." Barton answered.

Maria looked over at us again before turning and walking off.

"Aunt Maria, its Loki!" I yelled after her.

Aunt Maria dived into a corner and started shooting at the truck. Barton started shooting back and driving off. Maria dived into another truck and started chasing us. Loki held me down as he fired at the roof, causing a cave in. A piece of debris fell and cut me from my shoulder to my elbow. I cried out, which went unnoticed my Loki. We continued driving into the open desert.

I heard the chopper before I saw it. The chopper door slid open, revealing Fury holding a gun. With a look of frustration, he fired upon the truck. Barton slid the truck out of the way. Loki looked up at the chopper, and in a fit of rage, pointed his sceptre, shooting it down. It disappeared onto the horizon, before it burst into flame.

Loki sat back down and stared at me. It was slightly unnerving. I looked at my damaged shoulder, which Loki couldn't see. I untied my hoodie from my waist and pulled it on. We continued driving for hours, until we pulled up in some sort of underground warehouse. Selvig, Barton and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents climbed out of the truck. Loki got up and jumped gracefully out of the back. I stood up and unwillingly followed him. As soon as I was out of the truck, I had guards holding both my upper arms. My arm hurt as the cut was squeezed, but I showed no sign of pain, because I really didn't care.

The guards lead me after Loki and into a white washed room. Inside were a hospital like bed, a desk, and a door that lead to a bathroom. The guards shoved me onto the bed, and then stood at attention at the door. Loki walked up and crouched in front of me.

"I know who you are, Indiana Hill." Loki smiled evilly. "I know of your visions. And I will use them to my advantage."

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"No." Loki answered.

"Thought so." I sighed. "I am waring you; I'm not easy to break."

"If I fail, Agent Barton will persuade you." He laughed.

"Wonderful." I sighed.

Loki got up and left the room, the two guards followed him. They shut the door and I heard it lock. I knew that I had to avoid sleep if I wanted to slow Loki down. Maybe Tom, or rather Thor, would get his act together and come get Loki, hence saving me. I sighed and got up, walking to the desk. In the different draws were pencils, pens, markers, colour pencils and paper. I put my hands on hips in frustration, and was surprised to feel a bump. I went to the bump, and pulled it out. Somehow, my iPod had managed to survive. I don't know how, but I was grateful.

I turned it on and typed in my passcode, 4-6-3-4, and immediately found out I had no internet access. _There goes that plan._ I went to the music app and put on my playlist. The lively music played and I immediately came up with a new plan. _I can only have dreams when I'm asleep, so I may as well no go to sleep. _

I had spent what felt like hours locked up in this white bland room. My music was constantly running, and I was either dancing to the songs or drawing. The drawings were of stuff from my dreams. I had drawn the red skull holding the Tesseract, Thor holding his hammer and Iron Man facing off against a man with electric whips.

At the current moment, I was drawing Loki holding Thor's hand just before he fell into the never ending pit. I had perfectly captured the fear in his eyes, the desperation written all over his face. I stood up and admired my work. Sometimes, I wondered if my ambition to become a teacher was the wrong route. I pushed my chair in and started dancing to _Mas Que Mada. _Just as the song ended, the door opened and Loki gracefully walked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"When are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"When I feel like it." I answered.

"And when will you _feel _like it?" he asked.

"Maybe when you're _not _holding me captive." I suggested.

Loki looked at me, completely frustrated. I giggled slightly and calmly walked to my desk.

"So Loki, you want to use my dreams, how about this?" I held up the picture of Iron Man and Whiplash.

"That is not what I need." Loki growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled sarcastically. "Maybe you would prefer this?" I held up the picture of Thor, which just made Loki look angrier. "No? Then maybe this will suit your fancy." This time, I held the picture of the Red Skull and the Tesseract.

"That's more like it." Loki smiled evilly.

"If that's true, I guess you want something that revolves around you and your _oh so evil_ plan." I reached down and picked up the drawing of him. "Maybe this?"

Loki snatched it off me and stared at the picture. I could see the memory run through his mind as he stared.

"Did I get it right?" I asked hopefully.

"Perfectly." Loki whispered.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Loki slowly walked to the table and put the picture down. He turned and looked at me.

"Go to sleep soon, you need your rest." Loki said kindly.

He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers were ice cold as they touched my face. He lent down, and lightly kissed me on the cheek, then walked out of the room. I stood there, unable to move.

"Well Loki, if you were trying to throw me off my game, you've succeeded." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the bed and lay down; maybe I would take Loki's suggestion to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into dreamful sleep.

A little girl ran into a shack and then crawled out the window. A man followed her and seemed disappointed when she climbed away.

"Should have got paid up front, Banner." The man mumbled to himself.

A woman appeared from behind the curtains. The man, Banner, turned around quietly to face her.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." She said kindly, looking around.

"Avoid stress isn't the secret." He replied.

"Then what is? Yoga?" she asked.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me."

"And your actress buddy is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone."

"No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in."

"What if I said no?"

"I'll persuade you."

"And what if the… other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak."

"I don't get always what I want."

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

"Well, those I actively try to avoid."

Natasha reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

Okay, now I was really confused.

"Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

"So Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

Banner's voice sounded like someone completely different. Natasha pulled out a gun faster than lightning and aimed it at his face. Banner stood up straight, smiling cautiously.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." He said shakily. "I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha…"

Warily, Natasha lowers her hand gun after a pause.

"Stand down. We're good here." She said into an ear piece.

"Just you and me?" Banner joked.

I was woken to someone shaking me awake. I rolled over to see who it was. I was greeted to the black eyes and dirty blonde hair of Agent Barton.

"Go away." I mumbled. Barton continued shaking me till I slapped his hand away and sat up. "Happy now?"

"Loki is requesting you." Barton said.

"Tell him to wait." I groaned.

"No can do, Miss Hill." He answered.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I stood up and followed Barton out of the room. As soon as I stepped out the door, two guards had grabbed my lower arms, conforming my thoughts that there was no way I could escape. I was lead through corridors until we reached an open area. It was filled with science-y stuff at one end and weapons in another. In the middle, was an open area, where Loki stood. I was pulled towards him, so that we were mere steps away. The guards let go of my arms and stood at attention a few steps away.

"What did you see in your vision, my darling?" Loki asked.

"I didn't have a dream." I lied.

"Don't lie to me child." Loki snapped. "I am the god of lies, I always know when someone lies."

"Well then, I won't tell you." I spat.

Loki gave Barton a slight nod and he grabbed my arm, digging his nails into the cut.

"You'll have try harder than that." I gritted through my teeth.

Barton dug his fingers further in, until blood started to form on my on my hoodie and the pain became unbearable.

"Okay," I gasped, "I'll tell you."

Barton let go of my arm and I shot him a death glare, rubbing my arm. _If only looks could kill._

"There was a woman, Natasha Romanoff I think her name was." I started. "She was talking to a man about the Tesseract. I think his name was Dr. Banner. He kept talking about, 'The Other Guy'."

"You have proved a worthy investment, Miss Hill." Loki smiled.

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell you you're crazy." I spat back.

"Take her back to her room." Loki ordered.

The guards grabbed my lower arm and marched me back down the corridors and to my room. I was shoved in and the door locked behind me. I was so frustrated that I swore that I heard a light bulb break just outside my door. I calmed down and went to the desk; there I pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing. When I finished hours later, I looked at the man I had drawn. He was slumped against a wall. His white shirt was splattered in blood, his lips dripped blood at the sides, and his eyes were glassed over. In his lap, was what looked like a giant flame thrower. Around him were collectable cards, with a different superhero on each one. To my surprise, both Barton and I had a card. This was just weird.

I put all the pencils away and stuck the picture next to the others. The man I had drawn kept running throw my head. Where had I seen him before, where did I know him from? I just couldn't place my finger on it.

My door opened and a man with black eyes walked in. He wore casual jeans and a t-shirt, and in his left hand, he carried a first aid bag.

"My name's Jack Harrow." He said, putting down his bag next to the bed. "I'm here to look at your arm."

I sat down on the bed and pulled off my hoodie. He pulled up a chair and sat on it. He gently grabbed my arm and started looking up and down it.

"You won't need stiches." He decided. "But you'll need a very tight bandage. Where can I get some water?"

"Bathroom." I answered.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. As soon as his back was turned to me, I reached into his bag and pulled out some safety pins, stuffing them into my back pocket. Harrow came back and washed my cut with the water before wrapping it in a bandage. He stood up and left once he was done.

I stood up as soon as the door locked and pulled out the pins from by back pocket.

"Harrow, you may just be what I needed for a little fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter is long, so enjoy! Remember, if you have any ideas or questions, feel free to send them in.**

* * *

My arm hurt a lot so I decided to go to sleep.

My dream was of a man I instantly recognised as Iron Man. The armour landed and Stark walked down the landing pad and into the penthouse, having his armour stripped off him. As he did, a computer spoke to him.

"Sir, I have Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. on the line." JARVIS informed him.

"I'm not here, I'm actually out." Stark smirked.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." JARVIS said.

"Close the line JARVIS. I got a date." Stark smiled.

He walked in and Pepper Potts was staring at a monitor.

"Levels are holding steady… I think." He mumbled.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." Stark said confidently. "Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genious?"

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. "All this came from you."

"No." she pointed at the arc reactor in his chest. "All this came from that."

"Give yourself some credit, please." Stark pleaded. "Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself… twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?" Pepper questioned.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." Stark joked.

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" She questioned.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting." Stark added. "Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oooooh." Pepper smiled.

"My private elevator-" he started.

"You mean OUR elevator." She butted in.

"-was teeming with sweaty workman." He continued. "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"Not going to be subtle." She agreed, pouring herself and Tony a glass of champagne.

"Sir, the telephone." JARVIS said. "I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."

"Stark, we need to talk." Agent Coulson said over the phone.

Stark picked up the phone and looked at Coulson's picture.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." He said monotonly.

"This is urgent." Coulson persisted.

"Then leave it urgently." Stark suggested.

At that moment, the elevator doors and Coulson appeared.

"Security breach." Stark called.

"Mr Stark." Coulson greeted him.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper said kindly, standing up and walking over.

"Phil?" Stark asked. "His first name is Agent."

"Come on in, we're celebrating." Pepper ignored Tony.

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony agreed.

"We need you to look this over." Coulson said, holding out a file for Stark. "Soon as possible."

"What did Fury destroy this time?" Stark asked.

"This is about the Tesseract, Stark." Coulson snapped. "Agent Barton, Doctor Selvig and Miss Hill have been kidnapped."

"Miss Hill?" Pepper asked. "As in Maria Hill?"

"As in Indiana Hill, Agent Hill's niece."

I woke up and sat up quickly, stretching as I looked around. I stood up and walked calmly to the door, pulling out the safety pin. I bent the metal back so it was more of a pin than a safety pin. I poked it into the door and started jiggling it around.

"It's so much easier in the movies." I muttered.

The door unlocked and I opened it slowly. Outside, were two guards, standing at attention on either side of the door. _This is going to be fun. _One of the guards noticed to door was open and opened it further. When he put his head in the door, I slammed it shut, knocking him unconscious. The other guard moved around to face me and I punched him in the face. I got a satisfying crack as he hit the floor.

I closed the door behind me and ran quietly down the corridors and till I reached an all too familiar open area. Selvig and several scientists were working around a CMS device. Barton walked up, holding a tablet.

"Put it over there!" Selvig ordered. "Where did you find all these people?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." Barton answered. He held up a screen showing information on MUTDIRI. No, wait. I started a little closer and read it the right way, Iradium. "Is this the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, iridium." Selvig confurmed. "It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of."

"Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it." Barton added.

"Well, I didn't know!" Selvig answered, then noticed Loki coming. "Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's… truth."

"I know." Loki answered. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

"My next target." Barton answered.

"Tell me what you need." Loki ordered.

"I'll need a distraction." Barton said, grabbing his bow. "And an eyeball."

"Very well." Loki agreed. "I believe I will need a partner."

Loki turned around and started walking towards the corridor. I realised his, _partner,_ was me. I ran, unseen, down the corridor. I expected to be scared, but the whole time, I was giggling like a schoolgirl. I reached my room and opened to door, locking it behind me, then ran over to my desk and sat down, pretending to be working on a drawing.

My door opened and Loki stormed in. I turned my turso to him, hooking my arm over the back of the chair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Why are your guards uncounsious?" he asked annoyed.

"I got bored." I answered.

"So you decided to go for a walk." Loki guessed.

"Exactly." I answered. "But I assume we're going out?"

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Was I really so good that you didn't hear me giggling as I ran down the corridor?" I asked.

"Yes." Loki answered.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, looking at him annoyed.

"Well, I assume you're not going in that?" I asked.

"No." he answered. "But you're going in this."

He clicked his fingers and my clothes vanished, being replaced with a beautiful gown. The turso hugged my figure tightly, showing off my curves like a prize. It had one sleeve that went to my wrist. The skirt was long and flowing, with a small but effective trail. Underneath, I had heels and tights. The worst part, was that it was completely green.

I groaned loudly, just so that Loki knew well and truly that I didn't like the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and I stood outside the museum, dressed in out gala outfits. Loki sceptre was disguised as a cane. Loki tugged on my arm and we walked into the gala. Loki and I walked onto a balcony, so he could make a grand entrance down the stairs. We walked along the balcony and descended down the stairs to where a man was making a speech. He let go of my arm and I stood on the stairs as Loki flipped his cane and wacked a guard in the head. As soon as Loki picked up the man making a speech, chaos erupted. Loki pulled out a glowing blue stick from his jacket and plunged it into the man's eye. The man twitched in pain as everyone ran out of the museum. I was the last, apart from Loki, to exit to building.

As we ran away, the police arrived. With a glance behind me, I watched as Loki, now in armour, sent a blast with his sceptre at the car, instantly flipping it.

"Kneel before me." Loki ordered.

The crowd ignored him. Loki started appearing everywhere. Each Loki raised their sceptres with a mischievous grin.

"I said. KNEEL!" Loki ordered.

Everyone became quietly, and slowly, we kneeled.

"Is not this simpler?" Loki asked, extending his arms out, smiling. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

As the words resonated within the crowd, the old man next to me stood up heroically. I stood up next to the man.

"We will not kneel." I said.

"Not to men like you." The man finished boldly.

"There are no men like me." Loki said smugly.

"There are always men like you." The man countered.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki sighed, lowering his sceptre, ready to fire. "Let him be an example."

Just as I pushed the man behind me, Captain America appeared in front of me, blowing the blue energy beam with his shield.

"You know, last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said boldly, walking towards Loki, who was sitting on his butt, having fallen over from the rebounded energy beam.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki said, standing up.

"I'm not the one who's out if time." Captain America countered.

From above, a Quinn Jet appeared, its machine guns pointed at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A female voice said from the Quinn Jet.

Loki fired at Quinn Jet and the crowd started to scatter. I started helping everyone away. As soon as everyone was out of the way, _Shoot to Thrill_ by ACDC came out of the Quinn Jet's speakers.

I grabbed a walking stick someone had dropped and walked over to stand behind Captain America as Loki raised his hands in surrender.

"Good move." Stark decided.

"Mr Stark." Captain America greeted Stark.

"Captain." Stark greeted back.

The Quinn Jet landed just behind us and a woman in a black jumpsuit and short red hair stepped out. With Stark, they piled Loki into the Jet, the Captain turned to me.

"Miss, may I ask you to return to your evenings activities?" he asked me.

"Sure." I answered. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't understand." He said confused.

"The last two days for me have involved being kidnapped, taken prisoner, hurt and being Loki's partner for this evening." I explained.

"Wait, did you say being kidnapped?" the woman with red hair asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You wouldn't know Indiana Hill, would you?" she asked.

"Coulson told me about that girl." Stark piped in.

"I know he did." I informed Stark. "I'm Indiana Hill. And these two men are Tony Stark and Steven Rogers."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked.

"I have a gift." I answered. "Can I come with you know? I really want to see my aunt."

"Is your aunt, Maria Hill?" the woman asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then you might want to come with us." She said.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

Loki was cuffed to his seat. Tony, Steve and I were watching from a distance.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy." Steve explained. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

My laughter was muffled behind my hand at Tony's comment.

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"It's like calisthenics." Tony explained. "You might have missed a couple of things, you know, during your time as a Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve countered, turning to conversation away from him.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony answered.

Thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked.

Loki stared intently out the window, looking a little scared as the Thunder rumbled more.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" I asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied.

_Sure._

A blinding light hit the jet. Tony opened the hanger door to see what was out there, when a man a recognised stormed in.

"Tom?" I asked shocked.

He shot me a quick glance before ripping Loki from his seat and jumped out of the jet.

"Now there's that guy." Tony muttered as he pulled on his helmet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he free Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony answered/

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled as Tony prepared to jump out.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony answered, and jumped out.

I snapped out of my shock and grabbed my dress, ripping it so it became a t-shirt with the leggings underneath. I kicked the heels off and grabbed a parachute.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I know you guys better than the back of my hand." I explained, clipping myself in. "I'm the only one who can stop this without violence."

I stepped into the middle of the jet, and ran, jumping out. The wind rushed against my face and body. When it felt right, I pulled the rope, opening the shoot. I softly floated until I hit the ground. As soon as I did, I started undoing the buckles.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." I heard Tom say.

"Shakespeare in the park?" Tony asked. "Does mother know you weareth her drapes?"

I burst out laughing and continued to untangle myself from the harness.

Once I finally undid myself, there was a large shockwave, pushing me back. I ran, barefoot, to the clearing, where the three men stood around awkwardly.

"If you boys are done, it would probably be a good idea to get Loki and head back to the Helicarrier." I suggested.

"And who are you?" Tom asked.

"Indiana Hill." I introduced myself.

"I am Thor of Asgard." Tom/Thor introduced himself. "I have come to bring my brother to justice."

"Get in line buddy." I muttered.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner muttered.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve decided. "So Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor explained. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"So he's building another portal." Banner realised.

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." I realised.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner stated.

"He's a friend." Thor said.

_Of course. How could I have been so stupid?_

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Banner decided. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

I flinched, knowing that Thor was not going to like that.

"I don't care how you speak." Thor boomed. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said.

_How did I miss that?_

"He's adopted." Thor mumbled quickly.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked.

I was about to answer when Stark walked in.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark answered. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He turned to the crew of the ship. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He covered one eye and looked at the panels around him. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Aunt Maria answered.

_When did she get here?_

"Well, that sounds exhausting." Tony decided. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. High energy densities, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Aunt Maria asked.

"Last night." Stark answered. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Didn't need to." I muttered.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony agreed.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusin at any reactor on the planet." Banner continued.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony sighed.

"Is that what just happened?" I joked.

Banner and Stark mumbled to each other when Fury walked in.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said.

"Let's start with that stick of his." Steve agreed. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"Seconded." I agreed.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said confused.

"I do!" Steve exclaimed. "I understood that reference."

"Yet I wasn't effected." I said.

"Still a mystery we have to solve." Fury answered.

Stark and Banner muttered to each other before leaving the room, undoubtedly heading to their lab.

"Lady Indiana, may I have a word?" Thor asked.

"Sure Thor." I answered, following him to a corner

"What are your powers?" Thor asked when we stopped.

"I can see the past and present in dream." I answered.

"What about your other powers?" he persisted.

"What other powers?" I asked innocently.

"My father, Odin, gave you your powers." Thor answered. "I would hope that you know that you are what humans call; a telekinetic."

"I know." I answered. "I just don't use it, nor do I like it."

"Of course." Thor sighed.

I turned and walked calmly away till I saw Aunt Maria. I ran and hugged her, so happy that she was safe.

"Indi, are you alright?" she asked, holding me close.

"I've been better." I admitted.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"No." I lied.

"I should send you home immediately." She decided.

"Not in your life time." I snapped.

"It is not up for debate." She said.

"I _am _staying." I said forcefully. "I have powers."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, realising what I had said. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked to see Thor.

"Lady Indiana has the gift of Vue." Thor explained. "She can see the past and present, and she is a telekinetic."

Aunt Maria looked at me in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I don't use it." I answered.

"You are going to go to the lab right now, Indi." She ordered.

"Fine." I groaned.

Thor left us and Aunt Maria walked me to a lab and left me there as Steve walked out. He flashed me a quick smile before walking down the corridor. I walked in and Aunt Maria left.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony said. "Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki." Banner agreed. "He does have the jump on us."

As the boys talked, I jumped onto a bench and zoned out as they talked. I grabbed a screen hanging here me and watched as Natasha talked to Loki. I grabbed an iPod next to me and plugged the earphones in my ears. I casually watched the different screens and was aware of when people came into the room, even if I wasn't listening. On the last screen I saw, a jet was coming in. when the hanger door open, and Barton aiming his bow, I yelped. As he let go, the arrow flew and something exploded.

* * *

**Okay, i could really do with some help. do you think that Loki should kidnap her again, or should she go with the Avengers to the battle?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I'm going to be juggling my school work and my costume for Avcon, so my updates may get a little slow. But i will try to keep them going.**

* * *

I fell off my bench and landed on the floor next to Thor. I jumped up and ran out. I ran to a door and opened it, to find it leading to a weapons room. A smile spread across my face as I grabbed a holster and a hand gun, then a dagger and its strap. I then ran out and followed my gut instinct to where the detention block was. When I entered, I watched as Loki appeared behind Coulson, and stabbed him in the heart.

I screamed and ran forward, putting myself in between Loki and Coulson. As I kneeled in front of Coulson, Loki pressed a button on the console, sending Thor falling in his cell.

"You're going to lose." Coulson said.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky… where is my disadvantage?" Loki listed.

"You lack conviction." Coulson explained.

"I don't think I-" Loki started.

The weapon in Coulson's lap fired, sending Loki flying through walls.

"So that's what it does." Coulson muttered, smiling slightly.

"I'm not going to lose you." I said.

"Go." He ordered. "Go stop Loki."

"No." I replied. "I'm staying with you. I'm not leaving you."

"This was never going to work if they didn't have something to keep them together."

"Shut up, Coulson. You're going to be fine."

"Go, Indi, go stop Loki."

I sent him a fierce glare, but obeyed, getting up and running to where Loki had been thrown. Loki wasn't there. I ran back and out of the room, shooting Coulson a quick smile. I kept running till I reached the deck.

"Loki, don't you dare get on that jet." I yelled.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have no say in this matter." Loki replied, as he boarded the jet.

"Stuff you Loki" I mumbled as the jet took off.

I turned around and slowly walked back inside. I heard one thing over the radio. One thing that sent me into oblivion.

"They called it." Fury said.

I knew instantly that those words meant that Coulson was dead. I cried softly, walking silently to the lab we had been in earlier. I didn't know what to think. I heard as Fury called Stark, Steve and I to the meeting room, but I didn't go. I just sat on the floor, looking at the hole Natasha and Dr Banner had fallen down when the engine exploded. I just cried softly and listened.

There was one order that caught my attention. Barton was alive. Barton was on the ship. Barton was freed from Loki.

I immediately shot up and ran down the corridors to wear Barton was being held. I opened the door to see Natasha talking to him.

"You idiot." I yelled.

"Um…" Barton asked.

"Please just say that you couldn't control yourself." I pleaded.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Indi." Barton apologised. "I didn't have control."

"Just never do it again." I ordered.

"What are you two on about?" Natasha asked.

"He did this." I said, pulling down my sleeve to show the bandage. "But he wasn't in control."

Steve walked in and looked at us.

"Time to go." Steve decided.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked.

"I can." Barton said.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Barton answered.

"Then suit up." Steve ordered.

A young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stood on the jet we were about to borrow.

"You are no authorized to be here-" The young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent started.

"Son," Steve interrupted, "just don't."

The agent obliged and got out of the jet.

"Miss Hill, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Coming with you." I said.

"No you're not." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I walked off the jet and faced the hanger door. I ran, running really fast and jumped, falling for a few moments in mid-air before starting to fly.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked in shock.

"It's called flying, Captain." I smiled over the comm. "Try to keep up."

I flew off at speeds that would make Thor jealous, much to my delight. I finally came to a stop outside Stark Tower. Tony was walking in and Loki was on the other side of the room. I landed and ran to keep up with Tony.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki asked.

"Uh… actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony corrected.

"You should have left your armour on for that." Loki smirked.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." Tony countered. "You've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki snarled.

"No, no, no! Threatening." Tony corrected. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one. What about you Indi?"

"Underage." I answered, now sitting on the counter, swinging my legs like a school girl.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

"The Avengers." Tony said receiving a confused look from Loki. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki grinned.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony sighed. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a teenager with super powers from _your _father, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki smiled.

"Not a great plan." Tony said. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki snarled.

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki questioned.

"You're missing the point." Tony said. "There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki slowly walked up to Tony raising his sceptre.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" he asked.

Loki tapped Tony's chest with his sceptre, where he was greeted by a small clang. Confusion spread across Loki's face as he tried again, causing me to burst out laughing.

"This usually works." Loki muttered.

"Not always." I laughed.

"Well, performance issues. You know." Tony said, holding back laughs.

Loki, in frustration, flung Tony across the room, sending him crashing down the room. I almost rushed to go catch him, when I heard the armour come out from behind a wall and project itself after Tony. A few seconds later, Tony, in his armour, came into view, flying just outside the window.

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" Tony announced. "His name was Phil."

I looked up at the sky as Loki was hit by energy beams. A big black hole opened in the sky, and the Chitauri came out.

"Right. Army." I mumbled. I ran out the broken window and flew quickly down to the ground, ready to give a _special _earth greeting to anyone who got in my way.


End file.
